


Undercover

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Cold case [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Serial Killers, Violence, a mix between white collar and criminal minds, agent frank, criminal gerard, gerard is a consultant, gerards a genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is an FBI agent situated New York. His team consists of Ray Toro, the man with the plan. Bob Bryar, the muscle. Brian Schetcher, the boss man. Alicia and James, the morbid pair, she does computer, he keeps an eye on the dead guys.</p><p>And then there's Mikey Way. 19 years old, suspected of a number of petty crimes but never convicted. He's the kid who can get the underground info, Mikey knows everyone and anyone. </p><p>But then, Brian insists the team need... some emo kid called... Gee. Some twitchy, psycho nerd who is rather too quiet or he never shuts up. And Frank hates his guts,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm an agent.

**Author's Note:**

> So it might start off kinda confusing?

Frank sat at his desk in the bullpen, his coffee was instant and crap, like it was every goddamn day. He'd spoken to Brian about getting a decent coffee machine but the team leader always said no, Frank didn't even know why he always refused, wasn't a new coffee machine a benefit for all? The agent knew that it'd definitely be a benefit to him since he was feeling like hell this morning. Frank was actually awake so early this morning that the coffee shop wasn't even open, so he hadn't got his usual cup of Sally's java today which in turn has made him cranky.

Hunched over his desk going through about twenty case files agent Iero knows full well they'll get a case today, he'd put money on it. They always got cases on Wednesdays, if they didn't already have one on, sometimes the cases could lasts weeks. 

While Frank was complaining in his head the elevator came up to the fifth floor, the doors sliding open with a 'ping!' and snapping the agent from his pessimistic thoughts "What the hell are you doing up here, kid?" He frowned in confusion as a familiar boy stepped out of the lift

"Nice to see you too, agent Iero" the boy snapped, surprisinging Frank with his sharp tone

The boy was a slim, slinky thing called Mikey. He wore tight jeans with shirts that were obviously a size too small and that rode up to bare his sharp hipbones. Brian nicknamed him Pretty Boy for a while, until they had met the kid's boyfriend, Pete Wentz, and he hadn't taken the nickname well. Apparently it wasn't a nice pet name in the street and Brian had caused some kind of offence. Mikey was a funny little thing, Frank thought, he didn't ever let people see him smile and wore a poker face all the time, guarded expressions or at the worst he was expressionless. But he was funny, often being sarcastic and his morbid sense of humour reminded Frank of the dark computer expert Alicia, who worked in the basement with the mortician. 

But Mikey had always refused to come into the office, whenever they needed his help they had to meet him somewhere discrete. It was so his street cred wasn't damaged and nobody knew he was a tipper. So, if his rep was so important, what the hell was he doing here?

"Agent Boss man invited me to his office, I accepted his generous offer for coffee so here I am" Mikey said blanked face

Frank snorted as Mikey sauntered over to his desk, the way he walked made his hips swing. He was a very sexy sort of guy, Frank thought, if you swing that way- which Frank didn't. "You never come in here" Frank raised an eyebrow as Mikey came over and leaned his hip against his desk "I like to change things up" the boy shrugged innocently

The agent rolled his eyes and looked at the lanky boy suspiciously "I'm watching you, kid" he said with a smirk

"You're the government so I'm not surprised" mikey said "now could you please point me in the direction of your boss, if you'd be so kind?" 

But before Frank could reply the team leader exited his office and pointed at the boy with two fingers, beckoning him over. "Nevermind then..." Mikey muttered before going over to the boss, looking at him cautiously

Frank wondered what Mikey was doing here, the kid gave them street info most of the time in return they gave him a heads up if anything dodgy in his neighbourhood was going on, it helps him keep out of trouble, but Mikey never came here for anything. He always flat out refused to come to the buareu and it was usually up to Frank to go meet him on some street corner to get any information.

He watched the teen swagger over to the team leader, Mikey was full of confidence which lead Frank to think that the kid wasn't in any trouble. Mikey was here to give info, but why here? What was so important that Mikey came in unescorted and willingly?

While still going through the old case files Frank kept an eye on the boss' office, Brian Schetcher had big windows so that he could always look out on what his agents were up too, the blinds were always open. Today, the blinds were shut.

Mikey was inside for around ten minutes when Ray came over to Frank's desk, giving him a smirk and a fresh cup of bad coffee "secret meeting" he nodded his head towards the office "I reckon Mikey's got intel about aliens"

Agent Iero chuckled "nah, that's more of a Pete Wentz kinda thing. I say information on the Russian's war plans" 

Ray grinned widely and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of raised voices, Mikey's voice in particular was clear enough to hear from the bullpen "No fucking way! You are not bringing him here! You asked me for my opinion well here it is- he is a fucking psychopath and you should stay the fuck away from him!" He shouted

Ray's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, the teen was normally quiet, they'd never heard him shout before. "What do you reckons going on in there-" the words were hardly out of his mouth when Mikey stormed out of the office, quickly followed by their team leader, Brian Schetcher

"Mikey wait-" Brian called after the teenager, grabbing him by the elbow

The boy swung round, snatching his arm away and pointing a finger at Brian sternly "I'm being serious, Schetcher. If I see his face in New York, Pete and I will be leaving for Chicago the next day. I never want to see that asshole's face again." And with that, Mikey got in the elevator and hit ground floor.


	2. I am the walking definition of inner turmoil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is called in Schetcher's office.

Brian sent everyone on early lunch, sending them out of the bullpen with a "Go get fresh air, go on, out".

So here Frank was, stood underneath a huge big tree by bureau with just enough leaf coverage to stop the pouring rain from soaking them right through. It was cold and pissing down with rain but they couldn't go back to their desks until 12:45pm, when their lunch ended. 

"Whoever the kid didn't want to see is already here" Bob said as he sipped his Starbucks coffee

"Let's hope Mikey doesn't see him then, the kid's useful, it'd be a shame for him to go to Chicago" Ray pouted

Frank sucked in a lungful of smoke from his cigarette, his fingerless skeleton gloves that he wore everyday to hide his tattoos didn't stop his fingers from getting frostbite so whatever was going on upstairs he wanted it over sooner rather than later. "Mikey gets along with everyone, I've never known him to actively hate anyone like this before" he said

"It's gotta be bad news for everyone then" Bob murmured 

"Brian brought this guy in, some apparent "psychopath" who's also an "asshole" but Brian doesn't do anything without a just reason, lets trust him to know what he's doing" Ray reassured "we all know Mikeys fairly dramatic"

"I dunno, sounded like he was being serious" Frank shrugged

Ray checked his watch "twenty minutes to one o'clock, if we go up early maybe we'll catch a glimpse of this so called psychopathic asshole" he said and Frank stubbed out his cigarette and they headed up

When they reached the office Brian's blinds were still closed but everything was silent apart from a quiet murmuring comimg from that direction indicating that the team leader was still talking to someone. Everyone took a seat at their desks and pretended to work while they waited for the person to leave the office, but after another twenty minutes no one exited the room. 

Another hour went by until Schetcher left his office, he stood by the railings looking down into the bullpen "can you all please come to my office, thank you" he asked the three agents

Frank sent wary glances to Bob and Ray as they got up from their computers and headed up to the team leaders office. Agent Iero had always been jealous of Brian's lavish office, he had a big light wood desk, a small two seater sofa in a light brown colour, a potted house plant that always seemed healthy and alive no matter how many times Brian forgot to water it, and the window showed a pretty good view of the park across the street. But now wasn't the time for envying his boss' bachelor pad, now was the time for being confused and wondering why in the world was this little emo kid sat in Brian's office.

The boy was pale white, his skin almost translucent, it seemed like he hadn't seen the sun in years. Thin and sickly looking, really, had this kid had a near death experience or something? It looked like all the blood had been drained from his body. As if trying to balance the paleness the boy wore all black, tight black jeans, a black shirt and he had long dyed black hair that hung down into his face. The only colour Frank could see on the boy was on his white converses, the were covered in red paint. 

The boy sat oddly, he was cross legged on the chair by the desk, his thin bony hands were playing with the laces on his shoes. Hunched in in himself as if trying to appear smaller to the agents, he didn't lift his eyes as they entered

"Please take a seat" Schetcher gestured to the three chairs sat in a row in front of his desk, eyeing the boy the agents did as requested

"What's this all about, Brian?" Bob asked, leaning foward in his seat to rest his elbows on his thighs

"I'd like to introduce you all to Gerard, he'll be working closely with our team from now on" the team leader dropped on them, surprising the men

Frank sat back in his chair and looked at his as if trying to detect if this was some kind of test. "This kid?" He nodded his head at the boy who still hadn't moved

"He's not a kid, and yes. Gerard will be consulting with us for future cases" Brian said firmly 

"We already have a consultant and if I remember the shouting correctly, he isn't exactly happy about Gerard being here" Ray brought up, he liked Mikey too, he didn't want the sassy kid going to Chicago. Gerard didn't lift his head but he was frowning now.

"That person-" Brian worded carefully "can only consult on home turf cases and if he doesn't like it then he can leave. Gerard can consult on a number of things"

"Well, no offence, Gerard, but what can you actually consult on?" Frank asked doubtfully

"Lots of things" the boy shrugged, his voice quiet and his eyes fixed on his own twitching fingers

"That fills me with hope" Agent iero mumbled

Brian sighed and sat forward in his chair, leaning towards the agents. His eyes were tight and Frank thought his boss looked exhausted. "I know you're-we are all.... Sarah meant a lot to us-"

Bob raised up a hand to stop that sentence "don't, sir" he advised

"Sarah gets a kid as her replacement" Frank snorted "I wonder who'll replace me? Have you got a ten year old hidden somewhere that you plan to send in after I get killed?" 

"Iero, stop it" Brian scolded "no one is being replaced. Now, I don't want to hear of any disturbances while you're on this case, alright? I'm sure you'll understand why I've chosen Gerard for this team soon enough" he slid three brown folders over the table, each labelled with the words--

"The White Violin?" Ray mused "what kinda case is this?"

"A racist violinist" a quiet voice spoke up, Frank looked up to see that Gerard had a file open and was reading at an incredibly fast pace "four people have been found dead, strangled with violin strings. All African American men from Hells Kitchen"

"It says here they were all homeless men?" Ray pointed out "do you think our unsub is choosing them because they're easy?"

"Maybe" Brian nodded

"Our unsub gets them somewhere deserted and then strangles them with violin strings, the violin strings must have some significance" Bob murmured

"Alright, everyone to your desks. We have a case to solve"


	3. An off-centered boy wonder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begin "The White Violin" case and Gerard is shy. 
> 
> None of the characters are mine, also the white violin is a name I stole from Gerard's comic book, the umbrella academy (which I highly recommend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day!!

They were gathered in the conference room, paper scattered everywhere but in an organised way which only the agents could understand- and Gerard wasn't an agent, so he sat to the side with his own files and his own disorganised- organised piles. It was still pouring down with rain outside, the weather steadily getting worse. Gerard hadn't predicted rain, he hadn't seen the news last night and therefore didn't catch the weather report for today. If he had seen the report he would have brought an umbrella with him to stop himself from getting soaked. He didn't want his makeup to run, or worse, his hair dye. Gerard had re-dyed it last night, Lyn-z had had a fit when she saw the mess he'd made in the sink, everything was stained black. Gerard guessed he wasn't as skilled as he once was when it came to hair dye, he used to re-dye it all the time.

"Kid, what are you doing?" The shortest of the three agents asked him suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts

"Thinking, and my name isn't kid" Gerard replied quietly, not raising his eyes to meet the agents

"First day on the job and you're already day dreaming" iero snorted and rolled his eyes

"I was thinking" Gerard repeated "about how all the victims were all homeless? I think it has significance other than the fact that killing someone on the street is easier than someone who has a job, family etc. I think there's a reason why the men are homeless, maybe your unsub was attacked by someone homeless?"

Ray hummed in thought "maybe they was homeless themselves?"

"That's a possibility" Bob nodded 

"They aren't homeless now, however" Gerard said as he squinted at the files

"Why do you say that?" Frank asked

"Mr Montague's music shop, it's high end, pricey. You can't find a shop in Hells Kitchen that'll sell you quality instruments like Montague's. The guy who runs it is a prick" the black haired boy muttered the last part

"You know him?" Said Bob

Gerard nodded "I can't say that he remembers me fondly, or I him" he admitted "he's a jerk, uses a fake french accent, Montague isn't even his real name. It's Louis Kinlock, he's from Surrey, England"

"How do you know him, did you work with a different case or something?" Ray asked curiously

Gerard shook his head and grimaced to himself, he lowered his head further into his files so that his hair would hide the look of disgust on his face "no, I just... know him" he said lamely

"Well, we should go talk to this guy, see if he knows if anyone strange has been coming around" Frank decided "I'll... I guess, I'll take the kid with me. You two go do some snooping around where the first victim used to take shelter, maybe he has some friends around there or something"

"Alright, come on Bob, you can drive" Ray stood up from the table and threw a pair of keys into the air that Bob caught

Gerard got up too and followed Frank to the elevator silently, the agent always a few steps ahead and never looking back to see if the consultant was keeping up. Gerard wasn't stupid, he knew when he wasn't welcome and Frank really didn't like him, but it's not like Gerard could help it, not really. People like him can't just transfer to new teams, it was this or nothing, this or go back to where he was before and Gerard was NOT going back.

They rode the elevator down to the parking garage in awkward quiet, Gerard nervously picking at his nails and avoiding looking up in fear of catching the agents eye in their reflection. Frank lead him through the dimly lighted parking garage before unlocking the door to a huge, black SUV, typical FBI transport. 

"Alright, kid, give us directions"

"I'm not a kid, and it's the second left"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frank parked the car outside of the store with the big, elegant black and white sign saying "Montague's Music" and waited as the kid slipped out of the car. He planned to let Gerard go inside first, he wanted to see the shop keepers reaction to seeing the boy, Gerards vague description had him interested.  
"Why have you got your hood up?" Frank said when Gerard rounded the side of the SUV with his black hood over head

"Hate this area" Gerard mumbled

"You're with an agent, I'll keep you safe" he teased "you first, kid" he opened the music shop door for Gerard, a little bell rang as he did so

Gerard stepped into the shop and Frank couldn't help but notice a small shiver of...something, go through the boy. He glanced around the large shop, looking at all the guitars on the walls and the white grand piano sat by the window. It was a spacious place and all cream and purple to make it seem feminine and dainty. 

"OUT!" Frank suddenly heard a British voice shout from the direction of the till

"Louis listen-" Gerard tried to reason

"Out! And take your bloody boyfriend with you! Get out or I'll call the fucking cops!" Louis Kenlock, A.K.A Mr Montague, shrieked

Suddenly a pretty brunette woman came out the back room looking startled at all the shouting "honey? What's going on- oh! Gerard! Hello dear" she grinned, apparently happy to see him

"Madame Montague, ça va?" Gerard, surprisingly, swept down into a bow, taking the lady's hand and kissing the back. Frank stood back watching in confusion

"Ça va bien, merci" she smiled "and how are you, my dear? I see you're roaming the neigbourhood once more"

Louis slapped Gerard away from what Frank deduced to be his wife and scowled at the black haired boy "prowling more like" he snorted "I thought I told you the next time I see you hanging around here I was gonna call the cops on your arse?"

"Well, you see, Mr Kenlock, I am the police." Frank finally decided to step forward, he flashed his credentials and Montague eyed them over suspiciously

"Oh, Gerard... whatever is going on?" Madame Montague asked looking worried

"Nothing too dramatic, just serial killings. You know about the four homeless men strangled to death?" Gerard asked her as he leaned against the counter, batting his eyelids slightly. She nodded horrified "they were all strangled with violin strings, from your shop"

Madame Montague clapped a hand over her mouth, hiding her full red lips with her dainty fingers, one had a large diamond wedding ring on it. "Oh my God, you're joking?" 

"I'm afraid not, miss. We were wondering if we could ask some questions?" Frank asked

"Of course! Of course!" She nodded

"Clementine" her husband said through gritted teeth, his eyes still dark with rage and locked on the black haired boy "why don't you go make these men some coffee?"

"Okay, Gerard you still take half a cup of sugar?" She teased, trying to keep herself light hearted, Gerard humoured her with a grin amd a cheeky wink, angering Kenlock furthermore. "Sir, do you take sugar?"

"Black, for me, thank you miss" 

Clementine tottered off on her little black heel, her skirt brushing her calves as she went. Frank could hear her whistling a little tune to herself in the backroom. "She seems like a bubbly gal" the agent mused

Gerard hummed and shot Louis a sharp "isn't she just?" He walked over to the shop door and flipped the open sign over to closed

"Alright, lets get this over and done with, I want you out" Louis growled

But before they could start Clementine came back with a silver tray with four little cups on it with cream and sugar. Frank could see she was worried by the creases by her eyes and her smile was a little more forced "would you like me to stay, sir? You see, I'm the singing tutor, I don't work the till"

"You may have seen someone around, I'd like for you to stay, please" Frank said and then thanking her as she passed him a coffee over the counter

"I'm sorry there's nowhere for us to sit and have this chat but we're remodeling the back-"

"Clem, I'm sure mr Iero is very interested but he's also very busy" Louis chided

"Are you painting the singing room lilac or remodelling completely with a lovely, flowing wallpaper?" Gerard asked her as she passed him his cup full of sugar with what looked like a drizzle of black coffee

"Gerard" Frank scolded "Mr Kenlock is right, we are very busy. Save the chat for later"

Gerard rolled his eyes and sent another wink towards the young lady. Frank thought it strange how differently Gerard was acting here. Before, in the office, he'd barely said three words and wouldn't look him in the eye, while here it seemed he was doimg everything in his power to appear charming whilst simultaneously pissing Louis off.

"Have you seen any strange people around? Anyone looking a bit shifty?" Frank asked

"This is hells kitchen, mate, everyone's a bit shifty" Louis shrugged

"Anyone recently bought a bulk pack of violin strings?" 

Clememtine shook her head "I deal with the orders, we don't really sell anything in bulk, I think its the price" 

"I see, has anyone recently bought any violin strings?"

"Yeah, there was a lady come in here 'bout two weeks back. She bought six strings and a guitar pick" Kenlock said before moving back to the draws behind him "I keep a record of all my sales, you're welcome to make any copies you need" 

"Do you keep records back from two months ago to now? Those could be useful, we'll bring them back" Gerard said

"Your little agent friends will bring them back, you stay out of my store from now on" the shop keeper glared

Louid passed over a blue folder, thick with papers and receipts "this goes back to August, take it for as long as you need but just make sure boy wonder here don't bring it back, alright?"

"Thank you very much, sir. We should have it back to you before the end of the month, and I'll bring it back myself" Frank said, shaking the mans hand and then his wife's

Gerard took clementine's hand next, bowing amd kissing her knuckles "ah, madame, until our next meeting, au revoir"

"I don't know what you're up to, my darling, but keep yourself safe" she said concerned

"Don't you worry about me, sugar, I'm playing this one close to the chest" he winked

"OUT" Louis demanded

Gerard laughed and headed after Frank who was halfway to the car, the boy paused in the doorway, flipping up his hood and when he knew Frank was out of ear shot he leaned back into the shop, his easy attitude replaced with something darker

"I know I don't have to remind you to keep your mouth shut, Kenlock, if people come asking for me it's best you say you haven't seen me at all"

"I won't say a word" kenlock nodded obediently


	4. Strange encounters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank observes and profiles Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "our conscious minds.,." Is a criminal minds line!! All characters don't belong to me and blah blah blah

"I don't trust the kid, there's something not right with him" 

Ray frowned as he stirred his coffee, he glanced up from his blue FBI mug to look at his friend who was sat at the small kitchenette table "what makes you say thay?" He asked

"The way he was in the shop, it was something completely different, like an alter ego" Frank said as he mindlessly stabbed his pasta with his fork "confident, kinda...sassy. You should of seen it, it was weird"

"So, he's shy around us" Ray shrugged "he knows the shopkeeper, and according to you he knows the shopkeepers wife a little TOO well.."

When Frank had been driving back to the bureau after leaving the music shop Gerard had reverted to staring at his hands and being silent. "That guy sure hates you, what did you do?" He asked

"It's a matter of past affairs" Gerard had mumbled with a small smirk, the emphasis he'd put on the word 'affairs' gave the proof Frank needed. The kid had slept with that pretty lady back in the shop?! No fucking way was this kid that lucky.

"How old are you, kid?" 

"25"

"No you're not!" He exclaimed but Gerard just nodded "fucking hell, how are you the same age as me? You look about 18"

No, there was something off with this kid. Frank couldn't place it, which was aggravating since he profiled people every goddamn day. There was something dark about Gerard and it wasn't just his dress sense. It was almost as if the kid radiated bad vibes...

Frank moped in the kitchenette, he couldn't understand why the kid was here. It's not like Gerard had told them about the music shop, the strings had already been identified and the name of the shop was in the file. So far Gerard hadn't proved his worth, and Frank wasn't going to trust him until he did. "What did you guys find out anyways? "

"Fuck all" Ray scoffed as he sat down with his cofffee "the people we found were too scared to talk, I think the word of the killings is spreading quicker than we can control"

"Did nobody talk?" Agent iero asked surprised

Ray grinned "well I never said that..."

"Tell me everything" Frank demanded, sitting forward in his seat

.

Gerard was cross legged in an office chair, gently spinning himself around with the help of the side of the table. He was in the conference room with Brian who was lecturing him about something or other, Gerard stopped listening about ten minutes ago.

"I'm being serious, Gerard. This has got to work out for you, I want perfect behaviour, no funny stuff" the team leader said sternly

Gerard rolled his eyes as he span "what could I possibly do wrong whilst I'm under such careful watch of you and your minions? Iero hasn't even let me blink wrong yet. I'm on perfect behaviour, Brian, this is my last chance and I know that"

"I'm trusting you here, one foot out of line and I could lose my job" Brian reminded him

"Chill out, Schetcher" the spinning chair came to a halt and Gerard fixed his superior with a look "it's not like I can go anywhere is it?" He snapped rolling up his sleeve "do you have any idea what this thing is like?"

Gerard pulled the sleeve back down as Brian sighed wearily "I cant write, I can't draw, I can't even hold my fucking coffee in that hand!"

"Well, it's a good job you've got two hands then, isn't it?" Brian replied tiredly before the three agents entered the room, their arms piled high with boxes of folders

"Alright, this is what we've got to go through" Bob said as he put down a heavy box with a thud

"This folder is everyone who's ordered something from Montagues in the last two months, here kid, you can start that" Ray threw Gerard the blue folder and the boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off

"And these are the files of everyone who's gone into the shop in the last six months with criminal records, Alicia ran the security footage through the scan amd cross referenced it with anyone who might fit our profile" Frank said as he put his heavy box down too

"The profile is pretty vague right now, it's just someone who used may have been attacked once and has a good enough job to afford to shop at Montagues" Brian pointed out

Ray sighed exaggeratedly "we know"

Gerard flicked through the folder quickly, scanning through it with his finger tracing the line he was on, Frank watched him before snorting "no scanning, Gerard, you might miss something otherwise"

"I'm a very quick reader" Gerard muttered as he then started writing some names down on his note pad, there was three men but five women, eight names in total.

"You're not that quick" Frank said annoyed, he slid the folder back over to the boy

"Actually I can read 20,000 words a minute" The boy corrected "our conscious minds read 16 bits of information a minute but our subconscious minds read 11 million"

Frank glanced at his superior who then nodded in affirmation "well... that'll come in handy. You can get started on these files then" he removed half of the files from a box and plonked them down in front of theblack haired boy 

Gerard blinked at them before picking them up and going to the other end of the table, away from everyone else. He sat back down, cross legged, and started to read and take notes. He'd gotten through three by the time everyone else had gotten situated.

Two hours later they were through the folders, Frank wasn't so proud that he'd deny that it was mostly because of the new kid that they'd finished so fast. They had a list of all the people who'd bought violin strings with a criminal or mental health record and reported an attack. The unsub must be one of these people

"I think we should take the photos and show them around, ask if anyone has seen them lurking around" Brian said "Bob, come with me. Ray, you should talk to the media, ask if they have had any strange stories coming in and try to prevent them from doing a story about this. Frank, Gerard, you should go pay some names a visit" 

"Babysitting" Gerard heard iero mutter irritably, which Gerard thought was unfair since technically Frank was only a year older than him.

Bob and Brian left to go show some photos around, Ray went to go talk to the media, leaving Frank and Gerard alone, again.

"Come on, kid. Let's go give... Sean Opral a visit" Frank said as he picked up the Opral file

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mention what gerard had on his wrist for a reason *mystery*  
> also I know this is short, its more of a filler tbh


	5. Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard pay a suspect a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of typos in the last chapter, my bad for uploading it too quick! Also I got my first ever comment so yeah, good and bad!

Sean Opral twitched in his seat on the ugly orange couch whilst under the harsh spotlight of agent Iero. The guy was a loser, total drunk and personally Frank didn't think the guy was their killer. 

"Well-maybe- I mean- well yeah, you could s-say I had a good job" Opral said nervously

"Had?" Frank asked

"I lost it, I was a teacher-high school- I got my certificates and all that in my-in my study if you wanna see?" He offered but Frank shook his head

"What did you used to teach, Mr Opral?"

"Science, chemistry and biology" he said quickly before wiping the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief

Frank heard a snort and turned to see the emo sidekick stood by the doorway holding up a Get Well Soon card. "What's that, kid?" 

"Have you got a wife, Mr Opral?" Gerard asked randomly 

"Um-no, well, no not anymore. I got a divorce after I lost my job" Sean said longingly looking down at his finger were a pale strip of skin was were his ring should of been.

"That must of been very stressful, losing your job, your wife... I'm guessing that 'Lola' got custody of the kids?" Gerard said reading the card "this is the card from your kids, isn't it? Im assuming it is with the "dear daddy" inside..."

"What's this got to do with anything, Gerard?" Frank asked wondering why the kid was wasting time.

Opral lighted up a cigarette with shaking hands, he scratched at his elbow over his thin blue shirt and then irritably at his stubble on his neck.

"It's cute" Gerard shrugged in a quiet voice, he kept his eyes in the card as he said "I guess they are too young to understand your addictions so mommy just says that you're sick"

Frank had to admit that in the midst of everything else he had hardly realised the signs though they were subtle. Frank had thought it was just nervousness, the sweating, the uneven breathing. Now the itching and the irritablness. Sean Opral was an addict.

"Is thay why you lost your job, Mr Opral? A morbid curiousity of chemicals and drugs suddenly make you want to try them, see what they would do to you?" Frank pressed

"Curiousity killed the cat" Gerard mumbled quietly

"Satisfaction brought it back, however" Sean snapped and sent a glare to both the men

Frank saw Gerard smirk and wondered if this conversation was actually going to lead anywhere, he sincerely doubted it. "Okay, look. We just have some questions, normal questions hopefully"

Gerard rolled his eyes and started to investigate the room again.

.....

Gerard knew frank was kinda mad with him, not that agent iero liked him anyhow but it seemed he hadn't approved of the way he had kept jumping in on the interview, it wasn't his fault that he didn't have a brain to mouth filter. Plus, Iero was too focused on what he was doing to see the the obvious addiction signs. Well they were obvious to Gerard anyways. 

"I thought I told you that I was doing the talking and you were to sit quietly? What's with you anyways, you don't say a word until we're with suspects then you're suddenly alter ego" Frank was muttering as they pulled up to the bureau

"Faux confidence, not an alter ego" Gerard replied "it's easier to be confident around people you know you'll never have to meet again"

"So you're nervous around us?" Frank asked as he parked and they both slid out of the car

"Not exactly, no, I'm _trying_ to be on my best behaviour" Gerard sighed irritably as he followed the agent into the elevator

Frank seemed to mill that over, he hit the button for their floor "You don't seem like the agent type"

"I'm not, I'm a consultant" the black haired boy reminded him "if I was an agent I'd have a gun and a badge"

The doors slid open and they walked into the busy offices, Bob and Ray weren't back yet but Brian was stood over looking the bullpen, he pointed two fingers at Gerard and curled them towards his self, beckoning the boy. Sighing Gerard left Frank at his desk and trudged over to Brian "yes boss?"

"Come to my office with me" 

Gerard frowned, he was on his best behaviour wasn't he? He thought he was doing pretty good anyways... Gerard followed Brian into his office and shut the door behind him as instructed. "Here, two of those, there's some water on the table"

"Oh" Gerard breathed out "you know I thought this was a reprimand"

"No, you're doing alright so far" 

"Well thanks" the boy muttered as he shook two of the little blue pills into his hand and swallowed them dry "you're agents seem to hate me by the way"

Brian snorted "you mean frank, right? Don't take it personally"

"The guy seems like he's got some serious trust issues" Gerard muttered a little bitterly. 

"And you don't?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

The black haired boy scoffed, slumping down in an office chair a little haphazardly. "I'm a con, it's an occupational hazard" 

"Don't you mean _ex con?_ " the agent said disapprovingly. His hands on his hips. 

"If it makes you feel better" Gerard shrugged "technically I'm not redeemed so some might say I'm still a con. However, I am now on the path of righteousness and redemption, take me to church and get me baptised, I'll donate to charity- whatever.'"

Brian still didn't look impressed, lips tightly pressed together and now his arms were folded over his chest. "You want to stay on that oh so righteous path, Gerard, or you'll end up back in a cell" 

Gerard raised his hands in surrender, a little smirk on the corner of his lips. "I'm on the wagon, swear it. I'm helping aren't I?" 

"Just keep at it"

There was a knock on the door and suddenly Ray's head popped in, his afro appearing before his face. "Sorry for interrupting, but we've got another body, looks like the unsub is devolving"

"Let's go" Brian nodded. 

Gerard sighed, here they went again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an issue with writing in past/present tense, I often switch back and forth. Sorry!


End file.
